The evil word Kyu
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: After With tears up Dark's favourite toy, it's time for revenge. But what happens when Dark and With switch bodies, and Daisuke gets a body of his own? This story, of course! DarkDai hints.
1. With, occupationToy killer

A/n: Ooh, lookie! My first DNAngel fic! So be nice, okay?  
  
Warnings: Swearing, plush toy death *cough*, and slight Dark/Dai hints.  
  
Notes: / /=Daisuke // //=Dark  
  
~*~  
  
//WHAT!?//  
  
/Dark, calm down!/  
  
//That damned little rabbit's gone too far!//  
  
Seeing as this makes no sense, maybe a little recap will clear things up.  
  
You see, Dark has (or should I say, 'had') this special plush toy that meant a lot to him. It was in the shape of a bird and had this nice smell  
  
to it. However, With did not find the smell very nice, and tore it up. Dark, who found out when Daisuke told him, became furious with the  
  
small white furball. Now back to the angriness of Dark.  
  
/Dark-/  
  
//Don't interrupt, Daisuke. This is personal.//  
  
Daisuke transformed into Dark, against Daisuke's will, of course. Dark ignored the protests coming from the younger boy and stomped off,  
  
looking for the rabbit who destroyed his favourite toy. Yes, I also wonder why the kaitou Dark Mousy would have a plush toy.  
  
"With," he called, trying to block out the anger in his voice. "With, can you come here for a minute?"  
  
With poked out his head from behind a chair. "Kyu?"  
  
Dark narrowed his eyes. The anger has returned to his voice. "Don't 'kyu' me, furball."  
  
/Dark, you aren't going to hurt him, are you?/  
  
//Maybe.//  
  
/DARK!/  
  
//I'm lucky Emiko and your grandfather aren't here. Or I'd have some explaining to do.//  
  
/You still will! Dark, don't hurt With!/  
  
Blocking out Daisuke's voice from his mind, Dark advanced on With. The rabbit tilted his head questioningly.  
  
"Kyu?" he said.  
  
"Don't get cute. You annihilated Mr.Osuwari and you shall pay!" Dark growled and made a fist. Daisuke blinked mentally.  
  
/You named a toy Mr.Osuwari?/  
  
//Shut up. I was younger.//  
  
Daisuke held back a giggle. If it was anyone other than Daisuke, Mr.Osuwari would've probably been labeled blackmail.  
  
"Now, without any further interruptions," Dark said while cracking his knuckles. "I will avenge Mr.Osuwari!"  
  
Dark picked up the chair With was behind and tossed it to one side, leaving With wide open. With panicked and ran around wildly, not  
  
noticing he was actually running in circles and not getting any further from the angry kaitou. While running, With jumped, hoping to bounce  
  
away, but instead leaped head first into Dark's head. Daisuke could hear the 'crack' when they collided and through Dark's eyes, could tell  
  
that the rabbit and the kaitou both fell unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
//Yeesh, where am I?//  
  
No answer from Daisuke. This came as a surprise to Dark. Daisuke was one who would usually answer people, unless he felt sad.  
  
//Wait...Could I have killed With!?//  
  
He forced his eyes to open. At first it was blurry, but he blinked to make everything adjust. Everything seemed larger than usual. He  
  
turned his head to a side and the kaitou gasped at what he saw: himself.  
  
//Gah! What am I-hey, I never noticed how good looking I am...//  
  
Picking himself up, the kaitou mentally grumbled to himself at how short he felt. He walked over to 'himself' and poked the other Dark.  
  
//Maybe Daisuke's playing some kind of trick on me.//  
  
When he got impatient when he didn't know what was going on, the phantom theif tried speaking outloud, but to his shock, came out a:  
  
"Kyu!"  
  
//Ack! What the hell?//  
  
Dark decided that trying to speak wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to go around 'kyu-ing'. That's what the evil furball did.  
  
//Hang on...//  
  
The kaitou hesitantly looked down at his feet.  
  
//Eww, they're huge! And covered in fur...//  
  
He looked at his hand and cringed. At times like this, which there were rarely any of, Dark wished that Daisuke was with him. Maybe the  
  
red head could think of an idea. Or at least explain to him why he said 'kyu', the worst word in Dark's dictionary.  
  
As he heard a groan beside him, Dark turned to see Daisuke, eyes closed, sitting up with a hand on his head.  
  
//Daisuke?//  
  
When Daisuke opened his ruby red eyes, the first thing he was was With, or so it seemed.  
  
"With! Are you okay? I thought Dark would've done something bad to you." the young boy said, relieved that his other half didn't injure  
  
his pet.  
  
Dark looked around.  
  
//Is Daisuke talking to me?//  
  
He looked down at his hands. They weren't human hands anymore.  
  
//Damnit! These are With's paws! That means I'm not me anymore! I'm With!//  
  
"With?" Daisuke said, noticing his pet didn't answer him.  
  
//But if I'm With, that means I'm not sexy anymore!//  
  
Dark felt two hands wrap around him and pick him up.  
  
"With, I'm glad you're okay. I'll make Dark apologize to you later." Daisuke said while winking. He stroked Dark's head and scratched  
  
behind his ears.  
  
//Mmm...More, more...//  
  
Daisuke smiled but it didn't last very long once he saw Dark's body laying before him and 'With'.  
  
"Dark?" he asked in disbeleif.  
  
//Right here! Now do that scratchy thing again.//  
  
Daisuke set With down and crawled over to Dark's body. He checked the kaitou's pulse. It was there, but there was something weird  
  
happening.  
  
"Wait. Shouldn't me and Dark share a body?" Daisuke asked himself. He shrugged and gently shook the kaitou's body. "Dark, please get  
  
up!"  
  
Pretty purple eyes fluttered open. Their owner sat up and blinked.  
  
"Dark!" Daisuke hugged the kaitou when he saw that he was alive.  
  
"...Kyuuu!" said the purpled haired theif smiling. Dark, who was in the body of a small rabbit, fell over.  
  
//This isn't happening, this isn't happening...//  
  
"Eh? Dark, are you alright?" Daisuke asked the kaitou. 'Kyu' was a word, if you could call it one, that Dark hated. So hearing that come  
  
out of Dark's mouth was a rare thing.  
  
The 'Kyu'-saying-Dark brought up his arms and hands up to his chest, like most rodents do, tilted his head, and said the K-Y-U word again.  
  
At this point, Daisuke was starting to get a little worried. Dark, still fallen over, tried to put the peices together. If he was in With's  
  
body, then who was in the Dark's body?  
  
//That damned With is in my sexy form! He doesn't deserve to be in my body, that vermin!//  
  
Dark got to his paws and bounded up to Daisuke. Without thinking, he went to talk again, but instead of Kyu, something else came out.  
  
"Daisuki!" Dark could not believe he just said that. Daisuke looked down at Dark who was currently thinking about hitting his forehead. It  
  
wouldn't matter if he did. He was in With's body anyway. But in his true body, he would never hit himself. He was too gorgeous to hit.  
  
"With, what is it?" Daisuke asked.  
  
//Stop calling me With. Now, how am I going to explain this to him?//  
  
And then it hit him. Not literally, like he was thinking about doing a few moments ago, but in metaphorical terms. As in, he got the idea. Dark pointed a paw at himself.  
  
"You." Daisuke said. Maybe the rabbit was trying to tell him something. Explanations would be nice, after all the confusion.  
  
Dark wondered how he could show Daisuke his name. He looked at With, who was, in Dark's words, in his sexy body. Dark pointed at With.  
  
"Dark?" asked the red haired boy. The rabbit nodded. "You Dark?" He nodded again. Daisuke put it together in his head. After a moment,  
  
he blurted out: "You're Dark!?"  
  
Daisuke received another nod.  
  
//You finally get it.//  
  
"So, does that mean that," Daisuke looked at the kaitou's body, inhabited by a small rabbit by the name of With. "You're With, aren't  
  
you?"  
  
"Kyu? Kyuuu!" cried With as he scratched his head with his foot.  
  
//He's ruining my body! Now I have to beat that rabbit for Mr.Osuwari and my body!//  
  
Daisuke sighed and picked Dark up as he did before. "I have a feeling we're all going to have a hard time fixing this." He started scrating  
  
behind Dark's limb-like ear, obtaining a sound from him. It was between a purr and a whimper.  
  
//Ah screw it! Mmm...feels good...//  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: Well? What'd you think? Great? Sucked? Lemme know! *points to Review button* Please? 


	2. Dark is a smart little kaitou!

A/n: Finally updated! Lazy me. Okay, forget the extremely interesting authors note and read the story!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Kyuu kyu kyu kyu kyuu!" With sang. This picture looks rather odd. A 500 year old bishounen singing merrily to himself. Makes you want to burst into laughter.  
  
Daisuke sweat dropped. "It's a good thing nobody's watching," He turned his head down to the bunny in his arms.  
  
"Ne, Dark?" Dark nodded his furry little head. Well, With's furry little head. All was explained last chapter.  
  
"But what are we going to do about this? I have no idea! With won't be of any help. And you can't talk!" Daisuke complained. He slumped back against the wall and sighed. Closing his eyes, Daisuke was about to picture the world as if nothing happened but-  
  
"Dai-chan~!"  
  
-A gets-annoying-after-a-while voice interrupted. Towa bounced happily into the room with her feather duster in  
  
her hand. She leaned back and forth, as if on sugar or coffee.  
  
"Hello Dai-chan! Emiko and your Jii-chan went shopping! But I stayed home to keep you company! Wasn't that great of me?" She cried hyper-ly. The red- head nodded and stroked Dark's head calmly. Well, everything looked calm next to Towa at the moment. Speaking of Towa, she looked around and saw- guess who-With. Or as Towa saw him, Dark. "Hello Dark~!"  
  
Dark the little bunny wabbit was a bit surprised that Towa didn't notice that Dark was in a separate body than  
  
Daisuke. Okay, separate and wrong. With stood up and blinked cutely.  
  
"Daisuki!"  
  
Dark slapped his forehead. Then 'ow'-ed. Thing is, it came out as 'ow' and not 'kyu'. But it seemed only Daisuke and himself noticed because of Towa's high pitch squeal and With's quiet gagging as Towa practically squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"Daisuki! Daisuki kyu!" With choked as he was given a death-hug. The death- hug stopped as Towa dropped her  
  
feather duster and with a poof, she became a little pink birdie that now flew around the house tweeting.  
  
Dark felt a very, very strong urge to kill With. Even more than when he destroyed Mr.Osuwari. However, Dark in his current body had much less physical power than With, in that current body. Dark was about to throw a temper tantrum when he had an idea. Rubbing his paws together, Dark quietly snickered.  
  
/If With can transform into me, then I should be able to transform into me too!/  
  
Dark's concentration would not be broken. He would concentrate on transforming into the real Dark until he met his goal! ...But may have been interrupted in the process when Daisuke let out a small squeak as he saw the glowing bunny in his arms. He got up and let Dark hop off. Once fully transformed, Dark put his hands on his hips, cocked his head to one side and said,  
  
"Yo, Daisuke!" with a huge grin. "See how smart I am?" Daisuke nodded and hugged Dark.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Dark!" He chirped. Dark pet him on the head a few times and turned around to With.  
  
"And you, TOY-KILLER. I'm not finished with you yet!" He yelled with a vein on his head. The limbs-for-ears-rabbit poked his tongue out.  
  
"Daisuki! Daisuki! Kyu!" He pointed at Dark cutely. "Tomadachi~!" And he glomped the kaitou. Now being hugged/glomped twice in a short amount of time, Dark got a bit annoyed and gently pushed With off.  
  
"I see you learned a new word, but I do not feel like being hugged by a rabbit that looks like me right now!!" Dark exclaimed as his eye twitched. Panting heavily a few times, he calmed himself down. He sat down on the chair With previously used to hide from. Daisuke also grabbed a chair and sat beside Dark.  
  
"At least With's vocabulary improved." Daisuke said sheepishly. His former pet shrieked the word 'Tomadachi' and jumped on Daisuke, knocking him over in the process. Flailing his arms, Daisuke yelling was muffled by With on top of him. Since With was in Dark's body, he had Dark's strength. So obviously Daisuke wasn't able to get With off of him. Dark sighed and yanked With off of his friend. With whined and sat cross-legged, then pointed at Daisuke.  
  
"Tomadachi! Tomadachi! KYU!" He shrieked needlessly. The red head and the kaitou covered their ears. Towa, noticing the shrieking, flew into the room and saw two Darks. That sent her whack and she flew, also shrieking loudly now. Oi, talk about fan girl!  
  
Daisuke tapped Dark on the shoulder with a free hand, using the other one to cover up an ear still. "Hey, Dark! Let's get out of here before we get deaf!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Daisuke pulled Dark's ear up to his mouth and said loudly enough for Dark to hear, "Let's get out of here." Dark did the same to Daisuke and replied,  
  
"And go where?" They switched positions again.  
  
"I don't know. Satoshi's house?"  
  
Dark pulled away a short distance. "No way! I don't want to go to Creepy boy's house! Plus that bastard Krad will do anything to kill you and I'm not about to let that happen!"  
  
"Aww, Dark! You're so sweet!" Daisuke chirped, Towa and With still needlessly shrieking in the background.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be!" Dark grabbed Daisuke and placed him on his own back. Daisuke's reply was 'eh?'. "Well we don't share a body right now, so I'm going to have to carry you!"  
  
So with Daisuke on his back, Dark marched off to the door. He opened it by kicking it, and he and the red head on his back headed outside the house- where there weren't any freakishly annoying and loud shrieking people. Well, except for one person that shrieked, probably at seeing a boy on another boy's back. But they stopped soon enough when Dark threw an empty pop can at their head.  
  
Tsk, tsk. Dark, you need anger management.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Wai! I actually finished Chapter 2! And for Satoshi fans out there, he maybe appearing in the fic. But I don't think there'll be any Dai/Sato hints. Sorry! 


End file.
